yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Roid
"roid" (ロイド roido) is an archetype of cards originally released in Cybernetic Revolution and further supported in Power of the Duelist and Gladiator's Assault. All intended "roid" cards are cartoon versions of some form of vehicle. They are used by Syrus Truesdale in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and manga. "Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman", "Dark Jeroid" and "Magical Android" are also "roid" monsters due to having "roid" in their name. However, some "roid" support cards specify Machine-Type "roids". Informally, the "roid" cards are sometimes referred to as "Vehicroids", which is technically a sub-archetype of this one. Play style . Common strategies are either to Stall, Beatdown or Swarm. Using "Expressroid", "Ambulanceroid", and "Monster Reincarnation" is a popular combo to Special Summon a large amount of monsters. Patience is a requirement for this Deck, as it requires a great deal of time to create and run the Deck perfectly. Stronger beatdown styles often include a "Cyber Dragon" and often use it to summon "Chimeratech Overdragon". "Rainbow Life" combined with "Ambulanceroid", "Rescueroid", "Decoyroid", and "Cyber Summon Blaster" on the field can wipe out your opponent's life points. Alternatively, "Spirit Barrier" to replace "Rainbow Life" works almost as well against most Decks however cards like Dimension Wall works effectively in Roid Decks as many of the Roids are very weak and reflecting damage back at your opponent can be critical. This Deck is also very effective against Decks made around "Bad Reaction to Simochi". Another highly used combo is "Chain Material" and "Vehicroid Connection Zone". The summoned monster will survive the effect of Chain Material (thanks to the effect of "Vehicroid Connection Zone") and you will have a very powerful monster on the field. This allows you to Fusion summon from your Deck in a similar manner to "Future Fusion". The only drawback is that you cannot attack the turn you use this combo, though it is negligible, as the monster summoned is impervious to effect destruction, and its effect cannot be negated. Prior to the release of "Stardust Dragon", this combo was considerably more powerful, since most players would be unprepared to deal with a monster that had this kind of protection; since almost all Decks now include "Stardust Dragon", cards that can work around this effect are far more commonly used. Vehicroid Decks tend to keep great hand advantage with the use of "Expressroid", and "Supercharge". Vehicroid Decks can easily utilize cards like "Card Destruction", "Hand Destruction", and "Dark World Dealings" to get more monsters in the graveyard. By using "Cycroid" along with cards like "Natural Tune", this Deck can become Synchro capable. Vehicroid Decks can also be combined with Jinzos or Decks which use "Future Fusion", "Overload Fusion", and "Chimeratech Overdragon". Weaknesses "Roid" Decks tend to be very unbalanced and lack a regular easy-to-summon beatstick. The single-tribute cards ("UFOroid" and "Rescueroid") are no stronger than the low-level monsters– never exceeding 1600 ATK. More modern archetypes tend to operate much faster and produce stronger monsters early in the game, and simply outpace "Roid" Decks. Plus, while most "Roid" Monsters feature unique and technical special effects the majority of its monsters (even the bosses of the archetype) have painfully low battle stats which fail to back up their abilities. On top of this, the difficulty in summoning "Roid" monsters grows at a much faster rate than other archetypes. While it is typical that the more powerful the monster the more requirements it will have, for "Roid" monsters, this factor is much more extreme. The Fusion Monsters which formed the original focus of the archetype tend to have decadent summoning requirements; all require a large number of very specific materials to summon, yet provide only average levels of power. In addition, many "Roid" support cards feature very strange and specific Activation Requirements and tend to be fairly inflexible in their use. However, perhaps the most jarring weakness of "Roid" decks is their relative predictability. Most "Roid" decks take advantage of only a few key "Roid" monsters to adjust deck consistency, namely "Expressroid" and "Ambulanceroid." These monsters tend to be extremely vulnerable, so an opposing player should aim to prevent these monsters from having the chance to trigger their effects. Also, since the Main Deck monsters are generally unfit for battle, the player will rely on the Extra Deck to provide the most powerful monsters. Common Anti-Special Summon effects (such as "Vanity's Emptiness" or most "Shaddoll" Fusion cards) can make short work of "Roid" decks with little effort. Deck Types Ambulanceroid Swarm "Ambulanceroid's" ability to Special Summon "Roids" added from your graveyard to your hand can quickly fill your field when using cards such as "Expressroid", "DUCKER Mobile Cannon" and "Monster Reincarnation". To fill the graveyard, cards such as "Hand Destruction", "Card Destruction" and "Card Trooper", and many other draw-for-discard cards should be used. "Armoroid" is often used as a finisher to clear your opponent's back row without triggering "Starlight Road" or "Stardust Dragon". Something this Deck must be careful of though is "Cyber Dragon" combined with "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", however the Deck may choose to run these cards itself. SynchRoid By using "Roid" effects to return "Roid" monsters from your Graveyard to your hand and Special Summon "Roid" monsters you can add Tuner monsters to make a Synchro-based "Roid" Deck. Use "Shining Angel" to get "Chaos-End Master" and use him to get "UFOroid". Use Tuner monsters to Synchro Summon powerful Synchro Monsters. Vehicroid Boost and Fusion With cards like "Unstable Evolution" or "Solidarity", your "Truckroid" and "Steamroid" will be very powerful beatsticks. "Unstable Evolution" can also make "Submarineroid" a 2400 ATK direct attacking monster. And then you can wait until the opportunity arises for you to use "Chain Material" and "Vehicroid Connection Zone" to summon "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" or "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union". After this, boosting the attack of the Fusion Monster using "Limiter Removal", could be a good option, due to the monster's immunity of being destroyed by the effect of a magic card, so you would have a powerful monster with more than 6000 ATK, that would not be destroyed at the End Phase, proving you a good possibility to win this turn. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes